Uma cidade não tanto maravilhosa
by Spaace
Summary: O que você faria se todos que você ama morresem ? Qual seria sua atitude ?


Sentado em uma cadeira simples , na laje de sua casa , ele podia observar a cidade linda em que morava : uma cidade maravilhosa ! Por mais que o céu estivesse lindo naquela Quarta - Feira, para ele não estava . Precisava esquecer de todos os acontecimentos de sua vida . Ouvia músicas tão tristes que começou a chorar com aquelas palavras marcantes .Tinha apenas 14 anos e já havia perdido as pessoas que mais amava : seus pais e sua namorada . Não sabia como iria viver depois dos acontecimentos . Queria voltar para dentro de sua humilde casa , mas quem o receberia? Não tinha para onde ir , não tinha quem o ajudasse . Escondia seus sentimentos , não conseguia encontrar seus sonhos , perdendo a cabeça e a fé , sem esperanças , despedaçado ! Perdido em pensamentos tolos , lembranças que não se repetiriam .

Recordou - se de como era feliz com seus pais . Do modo que sua mãe o abraçava e dizia que a guerra iria acabar , que iriam sair dali ... vivos ! Do rosto do seu pai , um rosto sorridente , uma pessoa cheia de vida , que ao tentar salvar sua esposa levou um tiro , que foi ao coração dos dois . Mortos por bala perdida , numa briga de bandidos com policiais .

Queria dar mais um beijo nela , doce Ino . Dizer que a amava e que não iriam mais brigar . Que todas as palavras que havia dito eram falsas . Que não estava falando a verdade quando disse que ela não o entendia . Estavam juntos quando uma vizinha o informou que seus pais haviam morrido . Ficou em pânico , mas quem não ficaria ? Ela talvez . Tudo que ela disse veio em sua mente : " você não tem que chorar, todo vamos morrer ! Eles morreram, acabaram! Isso é uma guerra , todos podemos receber um tiro a qualquer momento ! "  
Essas palavras o perseguiam , só queria esquecer o que disse depois : " Você não entende nada , sua insensível ! Eram meus pais , muito mais importantes que você ! Perto deles você não é nada para mim ! NADA ! " Depois que disse isso ela correu . Foi correndo pela rua rapidamente . Estava na estrada e nem percebeu . Um carro a atropelou . Ela havia morrido . Ele recebera a notícia e não sabia o que fazer . Não tinha mais ninguém . Só depois soube que os pais dela também tinham morrido . Que ela sofria tanto quanto ele . " Pobre Ino , minha princesa agora é um anjo no céu "

Enquanto pensava em seus pais e sua namorada , lembrou de sua vida . Que , por ser filho único , sempre obteve todo o carinho possível de seus pais , que trabalhavam bastante para ele ter o que quisesse . Que mesmo morando em uma cidade assim , onde sempre havia tiroteio , mesmo estudando em uma escola estranha , ele era feliz ! Na escola conheceu Ino , namoravam desde que eles tinham 12 anos . Estavam a dois anos juntos . A consciência dele estava pesada , muito pesada . Queria ter sua namorada de volta , seus pais de volta . Queria simplesmente ter aquela vida humilde de volta . Não tinha a mínima vontade de ir escola , então não foi. Estava abalado , se perguntava por que não tinha sido ele ao invés dos pais , ao invés dela ! Era a primeira vez que sentia aquela solidão , pois por não ter parentes , por não ter amigos , nunca tinha perdido ninguém . Ele queria que alguém tirasse a dor que ele sentia . A chuva começou a cair , eram três horas da tarde e ele lá , sentado em uma cadeira simples.

Sempre ia a igreja com os pais . Eram evangélicos , acreditavam totalmente em Deus . Naquele momento a única pessoa que se lembrava era Deus: "Por que os tirou de perto de mim ? " Começou a odiá - lo , sem ao menos saber seus motivos . Queria respostas que não obtinha . Nem Deus o respondia... Ninguém se importaria se ele morresse , era isso que concluia . Não era sociavel , nem ao menos trabalhava , qual a diferença de estar vivo ou morto ?

E se ele pudesse se atirar dali ? Talvez morrer fosse a melhor opção para ele . Mostrar sua fraqueza e se matar , mostrando um ato desesperado . Sabia que se morresse ninguém iria si importar . Talvez aparecesse na capa de um jornal informando seu suicídio , sem ao menos informar qual o motivo disso tudo . Não saberiam sua dor e nem teriam vontade de saber o que houve com ele . Quando tinha 11 anos queria ser empresário . Apesar de morar naquele lugar , nunca quis ser policial , bandido ou algo qe denominava ruim . Queria tirar as pessoas que amava dali, as pessoas que se foram se ao menos poderem se despedir dele .

Viu um prestobarba no chão e achou que fosse o Senhor dando um sinal , sua hora chegara . Era o momento de ir para junto das pessoas que mais amou. Para tirar aquele sofrimento de si , para acabar com as mágoas , com a dor que tinha dentro de si , não pensou duas vezes e cortou os pulsos . Pretendia sangrar até a morte , ver seu próprio sangue saindo de seu corpo e depois ir ao encontro de sua família , no céu . Por não ter uma boa coagulação de sangue , morreu . Dias depois , quando o acharam , só tinha 'sangue seco' espalhado pelo chão . Sangue de um garoto de apenas 14 anos que sonhava em se casar com a garota que amava , que queria tirar os pais daquela cidade , que pretendia ser feliz com as pessoas que apreciava . Por perder os únicos que se importavam com ele , acabou com sua vida , com seus sonhos e com a fé. Ninguém tentou ajudá - lo , qualquer um poderia salvá -lo . Só o viam cometer os mesmos erros novamente . E por isso acabou assim : despedaçado por dentro e por fora .

Mas digo do fundo do meu coração : Se houver vida após a morte , ele estarão juntos .. no céu ! Estará em paz máxima , junto com os que ele mais gostou . Os únicos que cuidaram dele , que amaram ele e amarão eternamente .

E só o que posso acrescentar é que ele se chamava Gaara ! Esse nome ninguém , naquela cidade , irá esquecer !


End file.
